Ib - The Forgotten Portrait
by MindMess
Summary: Several years after the forgotten portrait ending, Ib decides to finally go back to one of her childhood haunts to only have memory's pulled up from the bottom of her mind. Will she be reunited with her forgotten friend or will they remain painted onto canvases? Rated T just to be safe. Set after the Forgotten Portrait ending. Twists will follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ib smiled at the sunlight filtered through the blinds and dappled her room with moving rays of sunshine. Today was the day. Ib was going to a gallery, which her mother had said that she had loved when she was younger, for some strange reason. Over the years, she had stopped going to it. And, now, two weeks after her nineteenth birthday, she was finally going back.

Making sure her shirt was properly adjusted, Ib stepped out of her house and locked the door after her. Stepping down the steps with caution, for they were steep, Ib descended the steps in front of her house and unlocked her car, climbing in. Strapping the seat belt over her, she started up the engine and set off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ib looked around the gallery. Her mother was right, there was something nostalgic about this place. The big doors and the pure white hallways gave her a uneasy feel but, at the same time, she felt protected. It was a strange sensation. It was like someone was watching her.

Ib shook her head and dispelled the thought from her head as she paid for entrance and wandered into the main exhibition. It was about a artist with the name Gurtena. There was something strange about that name as well. Ib thought nothing of it though as she walked through the hallways.

Nothing seemed to strike her as ver interesting. She saw how these sculptures must have appealed to a nine-year-old. There was a giant rose on the ground floor as well as lots of other statues. To be honest, the headless mannequins made Ib shudder, as if some bad memory was attached to them.

Ib sighed. Maybe it was just because she was tired. Probably. Ib wandered up to the first floor. This time it was paintings. Nothing seemed to interest her too much, except…

Ib slowly walked over to the painting that was in front of her. It was of a sleeping man, with a blue rose in his hand. It was extremely well done and looked like a real person.

"Wow…" Ib muttered as she came closer to the painting. It reminded her of someone, someone who she had held dear to her. Ib tried to shake this feeling off as well but this time it was stronger and refused to go away. This gave Ib a strong feel of doubt and her breathing started to increase. She was getting scared.

Why was she scared of a silly painting? Ib tried to look away but her eyes were fixated on the sleeping figure. It looked so life-like that she could even see the flicker of movement beneath the eyelids.

Wait, what? How…

Ib took a step back, finally regaining movement of her body. She backed away and looked around. She couldn't see anyone. Had they left? How long had she been looking at the painting?

Quickly, Ib hurried down to the front entrance and tugged on the door only to find it…

Locked?

Why the hell was it locked? Ib started to panic. No, they couldn't have just locked her up in a creepy gallery. Maybe it was a joke, an elaborate one, nonetheless, but Ib could find no other explanation.

Ib backed away from the door and started to think wildly. Where could she go? Were there any windows? Taking a quick glance around, Ib could judge that they were all locked.

Maybe there was a exit door? Yes, that would be the case. There had to be one around here somewhere. However, after looking around the ground floor, she could judge that there were none on the ground floor. Maybe there was on the first floor? Ib hated to go back to that floor but it looked like she had no choice.

Slowly, she climbed up the stairs and looked around. Nothing at fist glance. No creepy moving statues or anything. Sighing to herself at her own paranoia, she finished ascending the stairs and looked around. What she saw made her almost scream.

The painting of the man was gone. What took its place was…

A hand?

Ib moved over to take a better look. Yes, it was defiantly a hand, stretched out in a inviting position. Ib just wanted to touch it, like she was going to grab it. She knew it was only a painting and she was being stupid but it looked so inviting. Slowly she extended a hand and lightly touched the hand. Suddenly, the hand came out of the painting and grabbed her wrist, tightly. Ib screamed ad she was jerked forwards.

No! This could not be happening! It was a painting!

These thoughts swirled round in her head as she found herself being pulled roughly through the painting and into blackness.

* * *

**Hi Guys! MindMess here!**

**I decided to write a FanFic about the RPG game, Ib. I love the game and it has actually helped me to learn of to program in the same engine that Ib was made in. Thank you Korui for creating such a awesome game!**

**I just am going to say that I won't continue this if it gets no reviews. I get down easily and I like to hear feedback from my readers. If I don't, then I'll take this down. Its just a story that I have wanted to write for ages. Thanks!**

**-MindMess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Is this… Water? _

_Ib dipped a foot into the blue paint and it rippled out around it._

_"No way…" Ib muttered to herself. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled in. She knew nothing good would some of it but still…_

_Ib leaned forwards and stared into the inviting water. Taking a big breath, she jumped. _

_She plummeted deep into the water._

Ib groaned, lifting a hand to her head. No bumps or lumps as far as she could feel. That was good. Sitting up slowly, she looked around her current location and her eyes widened.

"What…" She murmured. The room that she was in was…

Blue.

Not just any type of blue. It was BLUE blue. The only reason that Ib could tell where the floor ended and the walls began was a faint white line.

Ib slowly stood up, shaking her head. Endless thoughts buzzed round in her head. Where was she? Why was she here? And why had that painting pulled her in?

Ib quickly dispelled those thoughts from her mind and started to look for a exit. From where she was, no exit could be seen. Corners, walls, ceiling, floor. It was all checked. Nothing. No exit.

Ib could have screamed. Was this some stupid joke? Why had they locked her in a blue room? This was stupid. Re-gaining her mind, she started searching again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Why did his head hurt so much. In fact, it wasn't even pain any more. It was a dull throbbing that ached his whole body. He knew he had to do something.

He HAD to move. But… As much as he tried… No!

He WAS going to move. He had to make sure she was alright!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ib let out a small scream that bounced off the empty walls of her blue cell. Why wasn't there a door? Why couldn't she get out? Ib slowly sank to her knees.

"What do you want from me?!" She yelled loudly. There was no response. Burying her head in her hands, she sobbed. The tears fell from her eyes and onto the blue floor. They glistened and shimmered when they hit the ground. Almost like water…

Ib shot up from her position on the floor and stared at the ground. Her jaw dropped and she slowly edged forwards.

"Is this… water…?" She murmured, dipping a foot slowly into the water. Sure enough, the ground rippled and splashed. "No way…"

Kneeling by the small pool, she dipped a hand into it. Suddenly, she was reminded of something…

_The gallery…_  
_Water…_  
_Abyss…_  
_Deep…_

As soon as the memory entered he head, it left, leaving behind a small hint of sorrow. Why was she sad?

Ib shook her head, dispelling the thought from her head. Now was not the time to be wallowing in memories. She had to get back to the task at hand…

Ib gasped as she realised was she was doing. Good thing too, because the next moment she was underwater. How could she have fallen in?

Thrashing around wildly, she tried to swim upwards. Her chest was getting tight and Ib knew she couldn't keep her breath for long. She looked around, searching for a exit. She could see nothing, nothing but blueness. Ib had never seen water this blue. Ib thought it looked like something but she couldn't put her finger on it. Besides, she had better things to worry about.

Ibs eyes widened as a searing pain ripped through her chest. This was it, she was going to die here and there was nothing she could do about it. Her vision flickered as she made one last attempt t swim upwards.

As Ib, with the last of her strength, flailed a arm upwards in hope to grab hole of something, felt something close around her wrist. It was no good though. Her vision was fading and the blue faded to black. In her last moments, she remembered what the blue reminded her of. It was…

Paint…

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't much. I was tired when writing it. There are three thing I'd like to say. The first is that this will get better, trust me! The second is that I need a proof reader for this story. Any volunteers? And the last is the same as last time. I won't continue this If it gets no reviews. Anything you want to happen?**

**Love you all,**

**-MindMess**


End file.
